


Little Monster

by mxjoyride



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween, M/M, Male Slash, Role Reversal, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth dress as each other for Halloween, leading to a bit of much-needed role reversal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Monster

I have no idea how you walk around all day in these," Dean said.

"You get used to it, man," Seth said through the bathroom door.

Seth walked out of the bathroom and started to chuckle as he took in the sight of Dean pacing around stiffly in his clothes with a cheap two-toned wig on his head. Dean glared at Seth.

"Hey, come on," Dean said.

"It's just the way you're walking," Seth said. "You look good. Really good."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Dean said. "I think yellow's your color."

Seth laughed. "I keep feeling like these fucking jeans of yours are gonna fall off me, though," he said.

"Hey, if I can get used to this, you can get used to that," Dean said.

"I could get used to your ass in those jeans," Seth said. "Kinda makes me want to smack it."

Dean bent over, looking at Seth over his shoulder and wiggling his ass slightly. "I don't know, man. I'm feeling real slutty all of a sudden," he said.

Seth gave Dean's ass a hard, playful smack. "Shut the fuck up," he said, smiling. "Come on, we've gotta go to that fucking party."

"If you keep that up, we're not gonna make it to the party," Dean said.

Seth smacked Dean's ass twice more, hard enough to make Dean let out a low yelp. "Oh, and why's that?" Seth said.

"Because if you do, I'm probably gonna beg you to fuck me," Dean said.

Seth smirked and smacked Dean's ass again, this time drawing a faint moan from Dean. "You're really gonna beg for me?" Seth said.

"Yeah," Dean said, his eyes growing dead serious. The look sent a charge through Seth. Emboldened, Seth grabbed Dean and pinned him down on the bed on his back.

"So, you want me to smack you around and make you beg like a fucking whore?" Seth said.

"Yeah, come on," Dean said. "I wanna see what you got."

"Oh yeah? You wanna see what I got?" Seth said, chuckling slightly.

"Do it," Dean said.

Seth kissed Dean hard, his tongue probing hungrily, as he pressed Dean hard into the bed. Seth felt Dean's hard cock against him, obviously struggling against the fabric of the tight pants. Seth rubbed his own growing hardness against Dean's and soon heard a soft whine catch in Dean's throat. Seth smirked and grinded his cock harder and harder against Dean's until Dean started to moan. Seth stopped suddenly and sat up - Dean shot him a shocked, pleading look.

"What's that? You need more?" Seth said.

"Yeah…" Dean said.

Seth laughed and flipped Dean onto his belly. He pulled Dean's pants and underwear off with surprising ease, then smacked Dean's bare ass hard, making Dean moan loudly.

"You really like that, don't you?" Seth said.

"It's good, yeah," Dean said.

Seth gave Dean's ass a few more hard smacks, until it turned pink, making Dean moan and whimper.

"So you're a painslut too, aren't you?" Seth said.

"Yeah… kinda.. I guess," Dean said.

Seth smacked Dean's ass hard enough to make him yelp. "So why didn't you ever say anything?" Seth said.

"I don't know," Dean said. "But I really fucking need it right now."

"You need this, slut?" Seth said, giving Dean's ass a few hard, rapid slaps.

"Yeah," Dean moaned. "But not just that. You know – fucking everything."

"No, I think I need you to tell me," Seth said, running his fingertips softly along Dean's beet-red ass, making Dean shudder. "What else does this whore ass of yours want?"

"I want you," Dean said. "I want you to fuck me."

"Yeah?" Seth said, starting to gently run his tongue across Dean's now hyper-sensitive ass, making Dean shudder even harder. "Well, I don't know. How bad do you need it?"

"Really fucking bad," Dean said. "I don't know, just like, it's been a couple of years since, you know, anyone did, and lately, I kinda keep thinking about it, you know, with you, I can't fucking stop, and tonight, with this whole thing, I really can't get it out of my head, and I'm like, fuck, I just really need to fucking do it already. So, just, please, I need you to fuck me."

Seth grazed his fingers along Dean's ass and up his back before kissing Dean on the neck. "Well, I can't say no to that, can I?" he said. "But get on your back. I wanna watch you."

Dean turned over and scooted to the edge of the bed before lifting his legs. Seth stood on the floor in front of him, grabbed the lube off the bedside table and generously lubed Dean's waiting ass. Dean moaned as Seth's fingers softly stretched his hot tightness, gradually relaxing around them, moving toward Seth, trying to draw him in. After Seth felt Dean relax around him, he withdrew his fingers and quickly lubed his cock before pressing his cock slowly into Dean, savoring the feeling of every inch of Dean stretching around him, moaning into him. He looked down at Dean – his eyes dazed but blissful, his lips parted – and smiled.

"This what you needed?" Seth said, slowly pumping his cock in and out of Dean.

"Yeah," Dean moaned. "That's really good."

Seth started to move faster and harder into Dean's irresistible ass, moaning and hissing as dizzy pleasure filled his nerves, rapidly overwhelming him. Seth watched Dean's hand meander down to his own begging cock, stroking it lazily at first but rapidly picking up his pace. Seth saw Dean's eyes start to roll back, his mouth open wider, his moans grow louder and louder, until Dean let out a long, loud growl and exploded his release all over his fist and belly. At that sight, the tension inside Seth boiled out of him, pulsing ecstatically deep into Dean. Seth stayed inside until Dean's eyes met his again, then slowly pulled out and lay down beside Dean. Dean turned and kissed the side of Seth's face gently before resting his head against him and dozing contentedly.


End file.
